Tαdαimα
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: SS. Y cuando se encuentra entre sus brazos, Sasuke lo sabe: Eso es estar en casa. Y ella es su hogar.


**N** aruto **© K** ishimoto **/ T** adaima **© M** rs **B** ipolar **/ S** asuke **© S** akura **.**  
 **»tadaima:** puede traducirse como 'Estoy en casa' o 'He vuelto' **»** **okaeri:** la traducción más cercana sería 'Bienvenido a casa'.

* * *

 **«Tadaima»**

.

 _y aunque no siempre he entendido mis culpas y mis fracasos,  
en cambio sé que en tus brazos el mundo tiene sentido_

* * *

La primavera le sentaba de maravilla a Konoha.

Frondosos árboles de hojas centelleantes le regalaban ansiadas sombras, prados de pasto salpicados de flores multicolores acogían a sus pies con rocío que aún no secaba, un mediodía brillante de nubes blanquísimas casi lo enceguecía cuando reposó su vista en la Roca Hokage. Al ingresar a la aldea, muchos aldeanos se quedan prendadas a su persona, pero él tiene un destino fijo que no perderá de vista por nimiedades. Su casa está algo alejada de las demás personas, rodeada de los campos de entrenamiento, por donde ninguna persona suele pasear y menos un día como aquel. Camina y no sabe bien qué hará cuando se encuentre fuera de su casa, si tocará o no la puerta o si se irá como si nada hubiese pasado; sin una decisión en mente, dobla por la esquina.

Entonces la ve. Ella, cuyo nombre rememoraba a la flor más característica de la primavera. Está igual que cuando la dejó, y por la ropa que trae puesta puede adivinar que iba camino a entrenar.

Sus orbes verdes exudan sorpresa, pero es él quien habla primero.

—Sakura…

Ella lo mira de vuelta, y aunque el rostro de Sasuke no es una bomba de felicidad como sería el de Naruto o el de Ino (gritando, con una sonrisa explosiva de dos metros y corriendo a abrazarla), Sakura entiende su sonrisa suave —como si Sasuke aún tuviera miedo de que alguien lo vea feliz y decidiera romper aquella ilusión. Pero Sakura le quiere demostrar que lo que está viviendo no es una ilusión; es su vida ahora.

—Sasuke-kun —saluda de vuelta, acercándose a él. Con calma, dándole espacio para rechazarla, extiende su brazo hasta que su mano esté a la altura de la mejilla de él. Posa primero sus dedos y desliza las yemas de éstos con tanta sutileza que llega a parecer que no lo toca. Él se abstiene de pedirle que pose su mano de lleno, porque no sabe ni cómo hacerlo ni entiende bien qué siente cuando ella está así de cerca. ¿Entendería ella que su cercanía no le molestaba?—. ¡Has regresado al fin!

 _Al fin_. La mano de ella lo toca sin miedo y acuna su mejilla con suavidad. No hace más que mirarlo directo a los ojos y Sasuke comienza a incomodarse por la cercanía, no vaya a ser que llegue a _avergonzarse_ de verdad. ¡No! ¿Qué sería de él si en un estúpido descuido llegase a sonrojarse?

—Yo… —comienza él, titubeante. No sabe bien qué decir ni por qué tanto preámbulo. Se siente tan ridículo, tan estúpido—, es bueno verte.

Ella se deja sonrojar, sorprendida en primera instancia, pero luego le regala una breve sonrisa, suave y cálida. ¿Entendería él cuán feliz la hacían esas tres sencillas palabras?

—Es bueno verte también, Sasuke-kun. —Y su mano cae de su mejilla, ahora libre para gesticular todo lo que desea contarle—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¡Creí que te perderías la boda de Naruto! He estado intentando encontrarle el regalo perfecto a esos dos, pero Ino (¡esa maldita cerda!) cree que me ganará. ¡ _Shannaro_ , no sabe a quién se enfrenta! —Es ahí cuando ella cae en cuenta de que ha hablado sin cesar y que probablemente esté aburriéndolo, pero cuando lo ve, él sólo está viéndola directamente a los ojos con una mirada suave—. Perdón… Tenía prácticamente una lista de cosas que quería contarte pero en cuanto te vi, la olvidé. — _Oh, oh_. Sakura sintió cómo su cara ardía ante esto último—. ¡No es como si olvidara todo lo que tengo que decir cuando te veo! ¡Bueno, _sí_ , una parte de ello! No, espera…, es broma. —Entre risas nerviosas y pensamientos de «trágame tierra», Sakura decidió acabar con la, a su ver, penosa situación—. ¿Q-qué te parece ir a tomar el té a casa?

Ella le da la mano con cierta timidez, preparada para guiarlo y bastante reacia a verlo a los ojos. Pero cuando se dispone a emprender marcha, nota que Sasuke no avanza. El pensamiento de que quizás él no quiera pasar tiempo con ella ronda unos segundos en su cabeza antes de que al fin Sakura se vuelva.

Lo que ve es algo hermoso. O al menos ella considera así la visión de Sasuke divertido (una que comienza a soltar cada vez más con sus amigos), con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomando su mano de vuelta. Aparentemente toda su charla le había causado gracia.

—Ha pasado tiempo… —dice entonces, sus ojos envueltos en cierta ensoñación misteriosa—. _Tadaima_ , Sakura.

En primera instancia, ella intenta esconder su felicidad ante tales palabras, pero se rinde al notar que es imposible. Sasuke lo dice con tranquilidad, pero ella es una bomba de emociones en esos momentos, y apretuja un tanto la mano de Sasuke sin querer.

—Bueno, entonces… —Ríe, soltando su mano, y a Sasuke se le para el corazón. Cómo, que alguien le diga por favor, cómo es posible que una sonrisa ilumine tanto al mundo—. _Okaeri_ , Sasuke-kun. ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo!

 _Oh_. El corazón de Sakura parece detenerse un eterno segundo. No quería, por nada del mundo, decir eso en voz alta; no quería que Sasuke supiera cuánto lo había extrañado porque… porque, ¿qué tal si él no había sentido lo mismo? Le había dicho que lo esperara, le había agradecido nuevamente, pero… era inevitable no tener miedo albergado en su corazón. Era nuevo el hecho de que Sasuke le dedicara momentos como esos, y tenía miedo de que fueran producto de ilusiones que ella sola se estaba haciendo.

Miró a Sasuke, repentinamente más serio. El miedo de haber dicho algo indebido se incrementó.

—Sakura —Ella se encoge, ¡no quería por nada del mundo escuchar qué le diría él! Pero su voz se dulcifica y sencillamente le dice—, gracias.

Es un «gracias por notar mi ausencia» y un «gracias por extrañarme». Durante su adolescencia, Sasuke se había cerrado a posibilidades como las de ser importante para alguien y el morir por cumplir su meta no era gran cosa, pero el ser necesitado y necesitar eran nuevas opciones de vida en las que se estaba permitiendo ingresar —despacio…, muy despacio.

Sakura, envuelta en una alegría súbita, lo abraza. Sakura lo entiende.

Aunque es repentino, es un abrazo suave, como si temiera romperlo. Lo abraza de frente, como siempre soñó, y Sasuke siente que las piezas rotas que lo conforman se comienzan a juntar. Él nota que no ha abrazado a persona alguna durante años, que es por eso mismo que la calidez que Sakura le entrega le es tan extraña y a la vez tan reconfortante. Algo que, sin saberlo, había estado buscando durante toda su vida y que sólo es capaz de encontrar en ella. No en Kakashi, su maestro; no en Naruto, su gran amigo y hermano; en ella…, sólo en Sakura lo puede hallar.

Cuando se encuentra entre sus brazos, Sasuke lo sabe: Eso es estar en casa. Y ella es su hogar.  
Él también, dándose la libertad, la rodea con su brazo por unos breves momentos. Su mano alcanza un segundo su cabeza, cubierta de suave cabello rosa, y cuando se retira pareciera que le regala una suave caricia. ¿Entendería ella lo que él le quería decir?

—La… la oferta de ir a tomar té… sigue en pie —musita ella con cierta timidez, incapaz de juntar ideas de manera coherente en los momentos que pasa contra el pecho de Sasuke. ¿Entendería él que ella quería pasar más tiempo a su lado?—. ¡S-sé que debes ver a Naruto y… y…! Sólo… cuando estés libre, podrías venir. —Se separa de él para verlo a los ojos—. ¡Sólo si quieres, claro!

Él comienza a caminar lentamente, respondiéndole con suavidad:

—Naruto puede esperar. —Aprieta un poco su mano antes de volver a hablar—. Vayamos a casa, Sakura.

(Sasuke tiene, en definitiva, una sonrisa hermosa; concede Sakura en sus pensamientos).

.

.

.

 _Claro que ambos entendían_.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:  
** _Okaeri_ sólo se puede usar para personas que viven en tu casa. Saquen sus propias conclusiones al respecto. :) Y cambié la fecha en que Sasuke regresa, porque sencillamente es estúpido que no estuviera para la boda de su jodido mejor amigo. ¡Espero con todo mi corazón no haber caído en el OoC! Esta es mi pequeña contribución al fandom~.

Mucho amor para ustedes. **(L)** ¡No se olviden de comentar qué les pareció! Recuerden: __agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.__ Ustedes únanse también a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**. :)

 **¡S** aludos **!~**


End file.
